Never Ending
by ThatKamesLover15
Summary: James' whole life has been filled with constant worries, mysteries, and danger. He knew there's something different about him, something he couldn't quite understand. When a mysterious blonde appears, will he find his true self or will he be in more danger?


**So you all know how I said I was going to write that vampire Kames fic like 3 months ago? Well, I finally wrote it. This is just…wow. I'm really impressed with how this came out. I'm not very good with the supernatural topic but…again wow. So um…the italics are in James' prov. Any mistakes are mine. Um…well there isn't really much left to say. So…Enjoy! : )**

* * *

**Never Ending**

_My whole life…I've been in danger._

The fallen leaves continued to crunch, break, and tear apart as the heavy feet stepped on them. The wind blew restlessly, tinting tan skin a dusty pink. The sound of a heart beating filled the silent air, the silent night.

James looked about ready to cry. He doesn't know he ended up running, running from something unknown. He had just left his best friend's house and was walking home, alone in the chilly night. He had his hands shoved deep into his pockets, head faced down. James suddenly felt that someone was watching him, or following him.

The pretty boy turned around, seeing a black shadow. He ignored it, but started walking faster. James turned the corner, three more blocks until he was on his street. He continued to walk, something still bugging him.

"_James_." It was a low, chilly whisper. The pretty boy stopped and turned towards the sound. Nothing. He turned back around, and he nearly jumped out of his skin. There, standing right in front of him was the black shadow. But the face was…faceless. Nothing but a blur.

James turned on his heels and began to run, run faster than he has ever ran. He doesn't know what was going on in his mind, but the pretty boy ran straight into the woods, jumping over fallen branches.

That leaves James to where he is now. He looks back, seeing the shadow person running right after him. James starts to hyperventilate, heart beating to the point where it's banging up against his chest. He turns back around, getting ready to dunk a branch when he trips and falls into the muddy ground, screaming as his faces makes contact ground. James gets onto his knees, getting back onto his feet when he notices he's no longer in the woods, but instead in a dark basement of some sort. He hops onto his feet, breathing hard as he looks around.

The lights are flickered on and on the walls are videos of…him? On one wall there is a scene of James tied up to a chair in a wooden house, he's screaming at the top of his lungs, tears streaming down his rosy cheeks. He looks to be wearing some old outfit, way back in the 1500's. The next thing James knows, the house is setting on fire, and James' screams get louder. James feels tears fall down his eyes as a burn mark is forming on his right arm, he gasps. That flick soon dies down and another one is up.

In this one, James is stark naked, he is strapped down to a hospital bed, but he's not in a hospital. He's in a basement, similar to the one is in now. In this flick, James is shaking his head back and forth, cry, pleading for sanity. The shadow that was chasing him in the woods just moments before appears, grabbing the naked James roughly by the chin. James continues to cry out and then it stops. The shadow shoves a wooden stake in James's heart, the pretty boy screaming, and then he falls limp, _dead_. James gasps again as a slash is made on his chest, right above his chest.

Flick after flick continues to show, showing James of himself being killed in several of ways. In each one of his 'deaths' he would cry, a blood piercing cry, of the name he couldn't quite make out. After each death, a new mark would appear on his body. James was on his knees by now, crying out loudly for the pain to stop.

The lights in the basement shut off, and the next thing James knows, he's back in the woods. His body is covered in all types of scars, cuts and burns. James lets at a broken sob, getting ready to run out of there when the shadow appears. It grabs James by the shoulder, flipping the pretty boy onto his back. The shadow pulls a knife from his back pocket, holding it up to James' neck.

"_You next_." It whispers right as it slices James' neck, James screaming out in pain.

James jolts up in his bed, breathing heavy and hard. He looks around, taking in his surroundings. He finds himself in his bedroom. _It was just a dream_. He thinks as he wipes the sweat from his forehead.

Just a dream.

…

_Then I met you, for the first time. Although it doesn't seem that way. I had this weird feeling in my chest that we met before, in a different life time. _

"Hey, did you hear? There's a new kid and its out to say that he is hella _fine_!"

James turned from his locker, seeing his best friend, Carlos Garcia, smiling at him widely. James raised an eyebrow at the over excited Latino. A new kid? That was…very strange. It was rare that Sherwood High got a new kid. The town was small and little, people barely even lived here.

"Have you seen him?" James questions, grabbing his history book and placing it in his backpack. He closed his locker and turned to Carlos, seeing the short boy giving him a small pout.

"No."

James smirked, "Then how do you know he's 'hella _fine_'?"

"From reliable resources!" Carlos exclaimed and James laughed out loudly.

James loved Carlos, (in a brotherly way of course). The small Latino has had his back since he could remember. He was always there for James, and James couldn't ask for a better best friend.

The two stopped their laughter as the hallways was soon filled with shock gasps. The two seniors turned their attention to the end of the hallway, eyes widen as they saw a tall, lanky blonde walk down. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a gray shirt underneath that hugged his body perfectly, showing off his light abs and muscles. He was clad in a pair of dark blue pants, and black vans. His golden blonde hair was pushed up, kind of spiked too. He had his back pack hanging off of one shoulder, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. His bottled green eyes were shining and he had a smirk on his face as he continued to make his way down the hallway.

"That must be the new kid." Carlos whispered and James could only nod his head, both staring at the godly blonde with dumbfound expressions.

Emerald green eyes snapped over in their direction. The blonde's eyes widening at seeing the two teens, well, mostly the taller one. He looked so…so different. His hair was cut shorter and pushed up. He was wearing full thick, rimmed eye glasses that hid his beautiful long eyelashes. His hazel eyes seemed to pop out more due to him wearing what seemed to be…eyeliner? He looked so beautiful. Kendall shook his head lightly. He put back on his signature smirk and made his way over to the two seniors, who squealed in excitement.

"Hello there." He said ever so smoothly.

"Uh, uh. Hi?" The taller one spoke, mentalling slapping himself for sounding so shy. Kendall smiled lovingly at the blushing brunette. Oh, how he missed those rosy cheeks.

"I was wondering, do you know where locker 286 is? I'm new here and it's my first day." Kendall said.

James' eyes seemed to brighten at the sound of that. "Uh yeah! That's actually right next to my locker!" James said excitedly, pointing to the metal behind him.

Kendall laughed at that, making James swoon. "Well that's awesome. I'm Kendall by the way, Kendall Knight." He placed his pale hand out towards James, the pretty boy excepting it right away.

"I'm James. James Diamond." He said, almost shyly, gasping at the shock that electric through his body when he and Kendall touched hands. "A-And this is my friend. Carlos Garcia."

Carlos gave James a little glare before giving Kendall a bright smile. "Nice to meet you Kendall." Carlos said, shaking the blonde boy's hand. He quickly pulled his hand back, staring at Kendall with a surprised and scared expression, changing it quickly back to his bubbly one; however, Kendall noticed it.

"Well it was nice meeting you Kendall, but we have to get to class." Carlos said, grabbing onto James' forearm, the pretty boy giving him a light glare this time.

"Uh, ok. Maybe I'll see you guys later?" The blonde asked hopeful and James nodded his head eagerly before he was dragged down the hallway.

…

_Just like that, a friendship started…_

It's been two months since Kendall has moved to Sherwood, Minnesota and in that short period of time, him and James have become close friends. Also in the expand of those two months, James has gotten to know Kendall a little better and started developing a small crush on the blonde teen. He's learned so far that the blonde lived with his uncle in the boarding house. He had a baby sister named Katie who stayed in Washington with their adoptive mother, while Kendall moved out to Sherwood. That's pretty much all Kendall has told James, besides the basics of his favorites and all that. He hasn't shared much deep information about his life, but James was perfectly fine with that, it didn't make him like Kendall any less.

"Dude! Are you cheating or something?" Kendall asked as James won for the fourth time.

Kendall and James were in James' living room, playing the new Battle Blast video game. This was a regularly thing for the tall duo. They would spend the weekends at James' house, wrestling or playing video games.

James smirked at his blonde friend, "Nope! I'm just that good." He said cockily, laughing as Kendall threw a couch pillow at his face. James raised an eyebrow before pouncing on Kendall, knocking them both onto the white carpet floor.

The two rolled around, struggling to claim dominance, to be on top. The two were so caught up in their fight, neither seemed to notice James hitting his leg on the corner of the glass table, cutting it deep. Kendall finally pinned James to the ground, holding the tan boy's arms above his head. He smirked down at James' flustered expression.

"That's one thing you'll never beat me at." He whispered, their lips dangerously close. James blushed a pretty pink at that as he stared into Kendall's deep green eyes.

Kendall looked between James' eyes and his plump lips. He began to lean down until his eyebrows knitted in confusion. He quickly hopped off of James, turning his back towards the now confused boy lying on his back.

"Kendall, are you ok?" James questioned, his face filled with concern.

"Uh, yeah. Uh, did you hurt yourself or something?" Kendall asked, back still turned.

James only raised a questioning eyebrow before he began to check over his body. "Umm." He was about to answer no until he felt a burning sensation on his left leg. He lifted up his pajama pant leg to see blood running down his leg. "Wow, didn't even notice that." He said with a light chuckle.

"You should probably go clean that up." Kendall said, taking in deep breaths, rubbing his face as he tried to calm himself down. Before James could utter a single word out, Kendall hopped up from his spot on the floor and nearly sprinted into the kitchen.

That was another thing James learned about the blonde, he absolutely _hated_ blood.

…

…_That soon grew into something more._

"So this is the annual balloon lighting?"

James, Carlos, Jo and Logan all turned their attention to the chuckling speaker. It was a Friday night, a cold chilly Friday night. The four teens were rested on a think rainbow colored blanket, far away from all the chaos of the people gathering around the balloons. They still had a perfect view of the beautiful balloons though.

James' eyes nearly popped out of his head. He squealed as he jumped up from his spot, tackling the blonde teen into a bear hug, making Kendall chuckle.

"You made it!" The pretty boy exclaimed, Kendall only laughing out more.

"Yeah, told you I would. And I would have come earlier but my uncle made me eat dinner…he told me to choose my meal wisely." Kendall gave a wink, making James blush a pretty pink.

The two stared into each other's eyes, soft smiles on their faces. They hadn't realized how long they were staring at each other until a cough broke them apart.

"Oh, um." James started, coughing at his embarrassment. He turned towards his friends; Jo and Logan giving him a knowing look while Carlos was sending death glares Kendall's way. "Oh right, you all remember Kendall?" James asked and the three on the blanket only nodded their heads.

"Sup guys." Kendall said, smiling softly as James took his hand, leading them both on the blanket. "So why are you guys sitting so far back?" Kendall asked, accepting the drink James was offering him.

"Because, it has the perfect view." Jo answered, taking out her cell phone, she took a picture of the night sky. The stars were out, making the sky glow.

"And because we don't want to hear all that." James finished, pointing to where everybody else was sitting. Kendall only nodded his head, smiling at James.

"I think I'd rather be up there though." Kendall said with a slight shrug.

"Why?" It was Logan who spoke next.

Kendall shrugged again, "To actually see the balloons up close. I don't know."

James bit his lip as he looked around at his friends. Jo was on her phone, Carlos and Logan were looking at the balloons and Kendall, Kendall was staring right back at him.

"Hey guys." James said, all turning their attention to the pretty boy. "Um, I'm going to take Kendall up to see the balloons. You don't mind, right?"

"Of course not!"

"Nope."

"Whatever."

James gave Carlos a confused stare, but shrugged it off. He gave his friends a smile before grabbing Kendall's hand and leaving. The two tall teens walked around the park in silence until Kendall spoke up.

"I don't think Carlos likes me." He said with a small smile, James returning it.

"Yeah, I have no idea what's up with him. He's usually not like this. I'm sorry."

"Eh, it's cool. Not everybody has to like me."

"I like you." James said, almost in a whisper, but Kendall heard him perfectly clear.

James blushed, realizing what he had said. He looked down at their connected hands, then back up at Kendall, the blonde teen staring at him with a loving smile. James bit his bottom lip as Kendall began to lean forward.

"So, uh. Here we are." James nervously stuttered out, Kendall backing away from him just a bit. The blonde looked around them, noticing that they were finally near the balloons and wow, commotion was all Kendall saw.

Little kids were running around screaming, the loud noises of the hot air balloons filled the air. Everybody seemed to be talking louder than normal, giving the blonde a headache. Kendall scrunched up his nose in disapproval, making James giggle slightly.

"Still rather be up here?" The pretty boy asked in a mocking tone. Kendall turned back towards him, grabbing his other hand and smiling.

"Yes, cause then I get to do this." Before James knew it, Kendall was kissing him. The brunette teen let out a pleasured squeak, his eyes soon fluttering shut as he returned the kiss, his arms wrapping around Kendall's neck.

When they pulled apart, they both had the biggest smiles ever.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Kendall asked, _almost_ shyly.

"I would love to."

…

_Only if our friends would approve._

"I cannot believe you are dating Kendall." Carlos said in slight annoyance, taking a huge bite out of his corn dog. It was a Monday afternoon, and the four friends were sitting outside for their lunch, considering it was a nice day out. James rolled his eyes as the Latino continued his rant. "You barely even know him, James!"

"Carlos what has gotten into you?" James finally snapped, dropping his fork into his salad. Kendall wasn't at school today, claiming to be sick so he stayed home. It was only Carlos, Logan, Jo and James having lunch together.

"Yeah Carlos. I think it's adorable that Jamie has finally found someone." Jo said, applying her cherry lip gloss to her already glossy lips. James pointed at Jo in agreement while Carlos only rolled his brown eyes.

"I think Kendall is pretty cool." Logan said, taking a bite from his carrot and he continued to read his science textbook.

"Why are you all defending him? We know absolutely _nothing_ about this kid!"

"Who cares? Why can't you just be happy that I'm finally happy?" James said, slightly hurt. His best friend wasn't approving of this relationship and that really hurt the brunette boy.

"James, look. I am happy for you, really. It's just Kendall. I don't trust him."

"Why Carlos? He hasn't done anything wrong." James was beyond confused.

"It's just the way he acts. How you say he 'hates blood'. How he never eats lunch, or how he's actually never even here for lunch. And plus, whenever I'm around him or touch him, I get this feeling of death."

Jo stopped applying her lip gloss and Logan set down his textbook as they all stared at Carlos like he has grown two heads.

"Please tell me this isn't about you being some witch or whatever." Logan groaned out and Carlos shot him a glare.

"I'm being serious Logan!"

"What are you trying to say Carlos?" James asked, almost near tears.

"I don't know, but Kendall isn't who he says he is."

…

_But you were mysterious. There was something about you that I just couldn't put my mind to. You…you were different._

After his talk with Carlos last week, James did some investigating. He knew better than to doubt Carlos, so if the Latino said there was something up with Kendall, then there was something up. He did research, asked around but nothing, absolutely _nothing_ came up. Well, there was this one article, but James shoved that aside, thinking it was just a convenience. But now, he was rethinking his actions.

Kendall and James were in the park, having a little date. It was a starry night out in Sherwood, so Kendall, being the gentleman he is, set up a small picnic for him and James. The two were having a great time, laughing and enjoying each other's company when all of a sudden there was a blood curling scream. The two boys shot up from their spot on the soft green blanket and ran as fast as they could to the sound the screaming was coming from.

When they got to the scene, James gasped. A lady was lying in the middle of the park's parking lot, holding her stomach and screaming out for help. She had a huge slash in the middle of her stomach, blood pooling out. She was hyperventilating and hallucinating as she continued to scream out for help. Kendall's eyes widen as he saw the massive of blood pooling around the lady's body.

"James, w-we should go." Kendall said, eyes still focused on the blood as he began to tug on James' arm.

"What? Kendall we just can't leave her here!" James said, his head twirling around as he gave his boyfriend a crazy look. Although, that look quickly changed to a frighten one when he say Kendall's appearance. The blonde's once bottled emerald green eyes a now dark, blood shot red. His skin paled down to a ghostly white, and his veins popped out around his face. He was breathing hard, mouth open slightly, showing of his sharpened teeth. James took a step back from his boyfriend, staring at him in fear. "Kendall?" He whispered, though the blonde never took his eyes off the lady.

The lady screamed out again, James whirling his head around to face her. He turned back around to Kendall only to find the blonde gone. James turned around to the spot the lady was laying only to find her missing too. He heard her scream out form a distant, though her screams was cut off short. James' head began to spin, making the brunette dizzy. He didn't know what possessed him, but the pretty boy took off in a dead sprint. His car was parked on the other side of the park, meaning he had a long run to go. James' car was coming into his vision, when he heard Kendall call out to him.

"James!" The blonde shouted and James screamed, running faster as tears began to fall from his eyes. He was right there, about four feet away from his car when Kendall suddenly appeared in front of him.

James screamed out as he nearly slammed into the blonde's chest.

"No, no, no!" The brunette cried, turning around to run in the other direction, but Kendall was in front of him once more. "No! Get away from me." James sobbed.

"James, please calm down. I can explain everything." Kendall said calmly, walking towards James, but the pretty boy jumped back.

"Explain what!" He shouted, backing away from Kendall. The blonde teen had blood all over his mouth. His face was back to normal, no more looking like a deadly monster.

"I-I."

"What are you?" James whispered.

Kendall's eyes turned dark, he stared at James with a hurtful expression, "You should know, shouldn't you?" His voice was dark and low, sending chills down James' body.

"What are you?" James repeated through clenched teeth. He has stopped crying by now, he was just breathing heavily, his body shaking. He was more than scared, more than frighten at the moment.

Kendall gripped his blonde hair in frustration, his eyes slowly turning back red. "Why don't you remember!?" He nearly screamed, making James jump in his spot. "It's not supposed to be like this! You're supposed to remember by now!" He was pacing back and forth by now.

"What are you talking about?" James cried, his heart beating rapidly.

Kendall stopped pacing, turning his deadly eyes on James. He had shifted back into a monster, back into the beast. Before James could utter out a single movement, Kendall had used his super speed, gripping the boy tightly by his shoulders.

"It's me James! It's me Kendall!" The blonde shouted in his face and James only cried out, thinking Kendall was about to attack him.

"What are you, Kendall!?" James screamed once more and the blonde let go of his grip, eyes softening just a bit as he let James out of his hands. He backed away from the brunette male who was holding a hand over his heart, trying to calm himself down. Kendall only stared at him with a hurt expression, a broken heart. Silent tears running down if pale face.

"I'm a vampire, James." Kendall whispered, and when James looked up at the blonde, he was gone.

…

_A vampire! Something supernatural, something that doesn't even exist. But, a vampire, that's what you are! Your blood shot red eyes, paling skin and the fangs! You were a monster! But I don't seem to care. Even as a monster you're still gorgeous as ever! My mind has been screaming at me, telling me to stay away. But I just couldn't. _

_I'm drawn to you, and I don't understand why._

James got out of his SUV, slamming the door shut. It was a chilly night here in Sherwood, the wind blew restlessly. The dark sky was flooding with rain clouds that would soon pour out their tears.

"Kendall!" He screamed, watching as the blonde stormed up to his front door. The older teen stopped in his tracks, turning to face James with angry green eyes.

"Leave me alone James!" He nearly shouted, turning his back on the brunette he opened his front door.

"No! I won't leave you alone Kendall! I just want to be with you! What is so hard about that?" James cried, light drops of rain beginning to fall. In a flash, Kendall was in James' face, breathing hard as he tried to control his anger.

"For years James, thousands of years! We've been going through the same shit and I'm tired of it! I'm tired of losing you, I can't keep losing you!"

James stared as Kendall turned his back once again, retreating to his front, not understanding what the blonde teen was talking about.

"You're not going to lose me Kendall!"

"You don't understand!" Kendall shouted turning back around, facing James. He was glad it was dark outside, he could feel himself shifting and he didn't need James seeing that again.

"Then make me understand! I want to be with you Kendall."

"No James, just…just go home. Go home and forget about me." Kendall turned back around, getting ready to use his vampire speed and go inside his house, until James' voice spoke up.

"I love you, Kendall."

The blonde teen stopped in his tracks, taking a deep breath. Those words, those three words. He doesn't know how many times James has said them before, but every time he says them, the blonde's heart stops. Kendall slowly turns around, staring at James with dark, forest green eyes.

"What did you say?" He ask through gritted teeth, slowly stalking over to the brunette teen a few feet away from him.

James takes a deep breath, hazel eyes widening a bit. The way Kendall was walking over to him, his voice low and deep made James' heart beat rapidly. His mind was screaming at him, telling him to get the hell out of there, but he ignored it and stood his ground.

"I said I love you." He said slowly, taking a step back lightly as Kendall picked up his pace, waking faster to the tan boy. "I love you Ken-"

James didn't have time to finish his sentence, due to Kendall smashing their lips together. James squealed in surprise, but soon gripped the collar of Kendall's shirt, returning the kiss. Kendall removed his hands from James' soft face, gliding them down to the brunette's slim waist. He forced James' mouth open with his tongue, the hazel eyed boy moaning slightly. Kendall's throat began to go dry, his skin feeling like it was on fire. A burning desire. He needed more, he needed more of James. No, he needed _all_ of James.

Using his vampire speed, Kendall led them both into his house, slamming James up against the living room wall. He broke the kiss, his lips trailing down to James neck. He licked at the tan skin before wrapping his soft lips around it. He began to suck on the pulse point, grinding his hips up against James, the pretty boy moaning out. Kendall pulled away all too sudden; ripping his lips away from James' neck, he backed away from him.

"James, we can't." He said, back facing the pretty boy.

James knitted his eyebrows together him confusion before it hit him. He slowly walked up to Kendall, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder, he whispered, "Don't hide from me." James slowly turned Kendall around, taking in the pale boy's appearance. His once bottled green eyes now a blood shot red. His pale skin even paler and his veins popped out around his eyes. James raised a hand to the blonde's face, Kendall opening his mouth slightly, to give James a good view of his sharp, dangerous teeth. The brunette only shook his head, placing a sweet kiss to the blonde's. "I love you Kendall." He repeated, just like moments before. Kendall nodded his head, feeling himself calm down. He picked James up bridle style and rushing them to his bedroom.

Kendall gently laid James down on the soft mattress, crawling up on the taller teen. He looked into James' eyes, seeing nothing but want in the darken eyes. Wasting no time, Kendall was quick to shed them of their clothes, leaving them both exposed to each other. Kendall captured James' plump lips back with his, grinding his hips down so their bare erections rubbed against each other. James threw his head back moaning loudly, giving Kendall a good angle of his exposed neck. Kendall had to take a deep breath, to control his vampire instincts.

The blonde kissed at the tan neck, trailing his lips down the perfectly toned body, until his lips hovered above James' cock. He kissed the tip, before sucking on it lightly.

"Oh Kendall." James moaned out, his hands shooting down to Kendall's hair, pulling on it slightly.

Kendall continued to go down on James father and father, until he felt his fangs beginning to poke out. He quickly pulled off with a loud pop, bringing three fingers to James' soft lips.

"No." The brunette protested, slapping Kendall's hand away. The blonde only looked up at him in confusion. "Just take me Kendall, take me raw." James purred and Kendall growled in the back of his throat.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you James." Kendall said, although he was already grabbing underneath James' thighs, pressing the tip of his cock to the pretty boy's gaping hole.

"Take me Kendall." James whispered, and that was all that Kendall needed to hear. He plunged his entire length into James in one thrust, the brunette crying out loudly, back arched high up off the bed at the intense pleasure.

Kendall leaned forward, crushing his lips to James'. He slowly began to thrust inside of James, goose bumps forming on the tan skin. Their tongues swooped around each other in a messy kiss. The wet muscles danced a dance that they have danced so many times, in all those lives before.

James broke the kiss, a little too soon for Kendall's liking, his head rolling to the side as little whimpers escaped his mouth.

"_Oh _god. _Kendall_!" James moaned out, his hips thrusting down to meet Kendall's, hands fisting the bed sheets tightly as the blonde nibbled on his cheek.

James continued to scream out the blonde's name like he was some God, while Kendall was having a hard time controlling himself. He didn't want to trigger the curse, but he missed James so much, he just wanted him back. As long as his lips don't make contact with James' neck, his wild side won't come out. However, that was kind of hard, considering James kept rolling his head out to the side, inviting Kendall to suck on it.

"_Kenny_." James purred, making said boy snap his head up, their eyes locking. James' eyes were dark, almost jet black from his lust state. His hair was thrown all over the place and his face was flushed red, beads of sweat rolling down his exposed forehead. He gave the male above him a shy smile, before biting his bottom lip. "I-I, _oh god! _I love you."

Kendall lost it.

_I love you too Jamie, so much. I miss you. Come back to me, come back my love._ The blonde teen thought as he planted his lips onto James' neck, sucking at the salty, sweaty skin. He could feel his body beginning to shift, his pale skin going two shaded paler. His bottled green eyes turning their blood shot red, and his veins popping out; a thick navy blue. Kendall tongued at James' pulse point, giving it a soft kiss as a sort of an apology for the pain that was about to follow. Kendall gently sunk in his teeth, the sharp fangs breaking the tan flesh. James screamed out in pain, his hazel eyes shooting open as Kendall began to suck the blood from his body.

"Ow! Kendall!" James cried, but Kendall ignored him, rolling his hips so his length brushed against his sweet spot. James throw his head back against the pillow, moaning and gasping as Kendall continued to strike his prostate. Kendall pulled back for a quick second, taking in a deep breath before he dived back onto the leaking neck. He squeezed his eyes shut tight as the rich, sweet taste of James' blood flowed through his mouth.

James cried out softly as their bottom halves bucked widely. He snaked his hands onto Kendall's broad shoulders trying his hardest to claw at the pale skin. He didn't understand what was happening. Kendall was basically attacking him, _killing_ him, but it felt _good_, so good. His body felt like it was on fire, his heart was beating ten times faster than normal and his head. Damn! Did his head hurt! James' skin was beginning to lose its natural tan color, draining down to a pale white. The blood in his veins seemed to flow out, until there was nothing left there. His heart rate slowed down until eventually, it just stopped beating. The next thing James knew, his brain was completely shut down, the blood and oxygen seeming to just disappear from his body. He was lifeless, _dead_. Which didn't make any sense because he was still moaning out, his nail digging hard into Kendall's shoulders, and his hips thrusting down.

Kendall grunted as he began thrusting into James faster and harder. He pulled away from James' neck with a loud pop, licking the remaining blood that surrounded the abused spot. He searched over James' body, the brunette's eyes were rolled to the back of his head, his skin paler than Kendall's. The blonde began to panic, thinking something went wrong, that is until the bitten flesh of James' neck began to heal by itself. Kendall smiled softly at that, he gripped James' hips with both hands and pounded into the boy at an impossible rate.

James' heart began to pump once more, but a different kind of blood flowing throughout his body. It was darker, poison almost, making the inside of his body burn. His skin was slowly looking livelier, gaining a pale but tan color. His brain began to pump, memories filling his mind. He saw flashes of himself and Kendall from lives before, a different of life times of the two as friends, lovers, and enemies. James gasped, his hands clawing down Kendall's back, drawing blood, though the blonde didn't mind; the nail marks healed just as quickly as they were made. James couldn't take it anymore. He suddenly flipped the two around, to where James was riding Kendall.

James was bouncing on the hard cock in him at a harsh pace, screaming at the intense pleasure. His nails were clawing at every inch of skin on his lover below him. He could feel Kendall nailing at his ass, the blonde breaking skin as he helped James ride him. James slammed down on Kendall a couple of more times before his load exploded out of him. He throw his head back, nailed digging hard into Kendall's chest.

Kendall was groaning loudly, his hips pounding up into James at an impossible rate. "I love you, James!" The blonde shouted as he came hard into James.

Upon hearing that, the pretty boy's head snapped up, Kendall staring at him in slight shock, but amused all the way. His skin was a deadly pale color. His once lust filled hazel eyes a now dark, deep scarlet red. The navy blue of his veins popping up against his face, making his eyes stand out even more. His mouth was slightly ajar, showing off his sharpened fangs. James was staring down at Kendall with wide, blown red eyes. The curse had triggered.

"K-Kendall?" He asked in a shock voice.

_I-I remember…_

* * *

**Really considering into making this an actual story, but I'm still debating. Eh. Reviews are nice.**

**~Kaylah : )**


End file.
